


I don't want to get better yet

by Spobylove9



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: An AU where Amelia is an alcoholic, drug addict who lives in Seattle for work; she meets Owen who's just got in from Iraq. Owen being his sappy self he falls for this messy girl who isn't ready to get better; he wants to help but sometimes you can't force someone to get help.





	I don't want to get better yet

It was midnight in Seattle and Amelia Shepherd was wide awake at Joe's bar; on her fourth drink as she eyed down a red haired man who sat at the other end of the bar. She finished off her drink; the bartender setting a new one in its place as she did. 

"Joe" Amelia looked over at him "who's the red head?" 

"He's new" Joe smiled as he leaned in "heard him talking; he just got back from Iraq"

"Really" Amelia seemed interested "I like a soldier" 

"You like em all" Joe laughed "as long as there here and willing" 

"So not nice" Amelia giggled as she downed her drink in one go "but not wrong" she stood up, and made her way to the man. 

"Wanna buy me a drink?"Amelia smiled as she sat beside him; eyeing him up and down like he was a meal 

"I'd love to" he smiled back, motioning Joe to bring drinks; Joe obeying and bringing two drinks over "I'm Owen by the way" 

"Amelia" she responded as her finger tips grazed the glass in front of her

"You from Seattle?" Owen asked 

"No; New York actually" Amelia answered "I came for work, you?" She asked; although she didn't truly care 

"I'm from; around" Owen took a large sip from his glass "most recently Iraq" 

"An army boy huh?" Amelia teased, flipping her hair back 

"You could say that" Owen smiled. 

The rest of the night went on the same, flirting, drinking and asking questions no one cared to know the answers to. The two went home together; back to Owens place to have some fun. The next morning Amelia awoke in a bed she didn't recognize with barely any memory from the night before. She turned over to face Owen, who was still asleep. She slowly lifted the blanket and slid out onto her toes; quitly making her way to the door, opening it slowly. A large creek came from the door as she did so; 

"Are you leaving?" Owen asked; a yawn escaping his dry lips as his eyes fluttered open 

"Oh uh...yeah" Amelia smiled awkwardly, realizing her clothes painted the floor; beginning to collect them. 

"It's so early; stay" Owen smiled at the messy girl as she squirmed into her shorts 

"I have work" Amelia muttered

"Let me drive you" his smile widened, Amelia couldn't help smiling back at his beautiful face

She let out a sigh "it's not near here; I don't think" 

"You work at the hospital; right?" 

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Amelia was confused, not remembering who Owen was or what happened last night at all 

"You told me; your a surgeon" Owen smiled "so am I; my first day is tomorrow" 

"Please say you work at prespeterian?" Amelia pleaded 

"Seattle grace" Owen laughed as he reached for Amelia's small hands "come on; one day won't hurt. Just stay with me" 

"Fine" Amelia let out a small smile "but I have to leave after noon" 

Owen gave her a goofy smile as he yanked her onto himself, her hair covering her face; he brushed it away as she laced her fingers through his fire hair; their lips meeting in the middle. Amelia pushed back on him until he fell and she fell onto him. Both of them giggling into each others lips.


End file.
